Teacher crush, or love?
by InadequateJusticex
Summary: A new, charming teacher arrives at Ino's school. He seems to be interested in her. What's Ino going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Here it is King of Ithiria, the fanfic you've been waiting for Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters.

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

The sound of Ino's alarm clock filled the room. It was Monday, the day everyone disliked because of one particular reason: School. No one liked school. It was a hellhole for the most part.

"Ugh. Time to wake up for school." Sighed Ino.

She didn't really like going to school. In all honesty, who actually does? Not her, that's for sure. Her school life mainly consisted of homework, homework and more homework – very fascinating stuff, indeed. There aren't even a lot of good-looking people in her school. Only Sasuke made her really love-struck but he was a complete idiot, so she neglected chasing after him.

Walking to school, she encountered Sakura, her best friend and worst enemy. They competed over everything, from school grades to boyfriends and they stand even at the very moment. The friendship they share is unbelievably strong; not even boys can break the bond between the two mighty ladies.

"Ino, did you know we have a new maths teacher starting from today?" asked Sakura.

"What? Mr Kakashi left? I really liked him..." Ino said with displease.

" I heard he's pretty good looking. Tan skin, muscles and all of that sort."

"Good-looking teacher? Ha, I've yet to encounter one and I don't think I ever will." Ino said with a confident tone.

"Whatever. We'll see the teacher for ourselves." Sakura said, laughing.

They continued their journey to school. It was pretty bland at times, but their conversations kept it pretty interesting. Gossips spread quickly here and they always seem to have new ones everyday to talk about.

Finally, they reached school just as the bell went. They headed straight to their classroom. Fortunately, it was maths first and they were going to finally see the new teacher. Ino displayed no excitement whatsoever, but there was that tiny amount of curiosity lingering inside her. What does this teacher look like? Is he really good-looking?

Ino and Sakura entered the room. The whole class was present. Wondering if they're late, they looked around in search of the teacher. No sign of him. "Maybe he's nervous about his first lesson?" Ino shrugged. They both sat down in their respective seats and patiently waited.

The door creaked. Everyone faced the same way, knowing who it's going to be. The long-awaited teacher has finally arrived. What is he like though? The same question popped in everyone's mind.

He stood there, grinning. "Good morning, class. My name's Mr. Sarutobi and I will be teaching you from now on."

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. It's not much detail, but i'll make sure to add more in the next chapter to compensate for this one. School sucks :(


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait! I had to revise for exams and other stuff But in exchange for the long wait, I tried to make it longer! Enjoy!

The majority of the people there looked intimidated. This teacher, who looked and sounded very masculine, isn't the type of person you should be messing with. His most notable features were his height, tan skin and broad shoulders. Surprised, Ino felt a bit of excitement surge through her.

"Hmm. He's not bad looking at all. He's pretty cute to be honest." She contemplated.

There was no sign of weakness in the way he talked or walked. Everything about him was reassuring and confident. Girls love guys that are strong and well-built and Ino wasn't an exception. As he walked to the front of the classroom, Ino couldn't help but stare at his magnificent body – including his ass.

"Ino, are you ok? You're staring into space." Sakura chuckled.

"Of course i'm fine. I was just checking him out, that's all."

"I told you, didn't I? He's not bad looking."

Ino nodded. Of course he's not bad looking. He's probably one of the hottest guys in the whole school to Ino. It's a shame he's a teacher, though. As much as she wanted to get to know him more (and maybe even date him), there were limits to what teachers could do.

"I heard he's also Kurenai's boyfriend." Sakura remembered.

"What!" Ino almost yelled. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from doing so. Kurenai was her physics teacher – a strict, young women who was also very gorgeous. Ino never liked her; not only is she a bad teacher, but rumours say she's a slut. A big one.

"Why the hell is he dating a girl like her?" she alleged, with a hint of jealousy and indignation.

"Maybe he doesn't know?"

"That could be true. I mean, she's often seen flirting with other teachers. I'm not sure about outside school, though. Vile cow." Ino spat the last sentence out.

For the whole lesson, Ino was mindlessly looking at him from head to toe. She just found him really handsome. He was also a good teacher; controlling the class wasn't a problem for him and he's very good at concisely explaining the work.

Class was over. Ino dreaded the next period: Physics! Just hearing the name "Kurenai" made her cringe. Everything about her was just...astonishingly exaggerated. From her revealing dresses, to her unmeasurable make up on her face, she was a disgrace to women. Every time Ino saw her, she was filled with a compulsion to slap her in the face and leave a mark (because she wears too much make-up). Of course, that will stay as a fantasy, because harm caused to teachers will result in a very severe sanction. Nonetheless, she was awaiting the moment – it's not bad to hope, right?

Ino walked into the room, her face blank like a page. " Last period was amazing, why did it have to be physics next?" She thought to herself. Looking around the room, she spotted Kurenai, writing on the whiteboard. "Ugh. Whore." She murmured and sat down on her normal seat. She sat next to Naruto on her left and Shikamaru on her right. It wasn't the best place to sit for a girl, because Naruto is clamorous and Shikamaru is boring as a log. But she sat at the back, furthest away from the bitch, which made her slightly happy.

Kurenai didn't seem to like Ino, either. She would always find little things to punish her for and whenever she complains about it, it just gets her into more trouble. Poor Ino. She really acts like a devil. To Ino, anyway. She's all lovy-dovey to her boyfriend, Asuma. Ino will always loathe her for that sole reason.  
"Ino, stop daydreaming and do your work!" Kurenai shouted.  
Embarrassed, Ino tried to think of a comeback.  
"I wouldn't be daydreaming if you weren't such a bad teacher. Then maybe I would get the work and do it."  
Angered, Kurenai gave Ino another detention, and sent her out of the class. Ino was proud of her comeback, as it sent the whole class laughing at her. She walked casually to the door and stood outside.

A few minutes later, Kurenai came out the door. She didn't look too pleased. Ino knew she was about to get a long lecture about back-chatting.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Sarutobi came. She was rather happy to see him, even though she wasn't the reason why he's here.  
"You see Asuma, this kid here is giving me a lot of trouble." Kurenai melodramatically said.  
"Oh, really? Well, I'll handle it from here and I'll do whatever is necessary." He replied with a smile.  
"Oi, you, come with me." Asuma turned to Ino and said it in a grave voice.

As they were leaving, Ino turned back to see Kurenai displaying a malicious grin. What a bitch, she thought.

They continued walking to...wherever. Ino was feeling disappointed and frustrated that she already angered the teacher she liked on his first day. What a great first impression, she contemplated.

He stopped in front of Mr. Hatake's...Wait, it says "Mr. Sarutobi" on the door now. They were quick to replace that one. He unlocked the door swiftly and let her go in. He closed the door behind her. Mr. Sarutobi sat in his chair, sternly looking at Ino and tacitly told her to sit down. She sat down anxiously.

"So, what was that all about? I... forgot your name."Asuma said.  
"Ino. And she was being her usual rude self, so I had to stand my ground." Ino said with a hint of pride.  
"You should be more cautious how you talk to teachers." He sternly said.  
"I do. It's just her I can't stand." She confessed.  
"Give me your diary. I would like to punish you for your disruptive behaviour."

Irritated, she pulled out her diary and gave it to him. As soon as she was about to return to her seat, she felt a firm grip on her arm and got pulled back. Puzzled, she now realised she was sitting on something warm and comfy. Looking down, she saw Mr. Sarutobi's lap.

"Ms. Yamanaka, I have a lot of things to talk to you about..." Asuma grinned seductively.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been around 2 months since I last updated. Sorry about that, guys. But now my friend motivated me to continue this fic :D Hope you guys enjoy~

"S...sir?" Ino's face flushed a bright red. This wasn't a situation she prepared for.  
"Yes, Ino?" Asuma said, still smirking.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Her tone a mixture of disconcert and pleasure.  
"I told you I would punish you, didn't I? You naughty little girl."

Asuma's hands travelled down south Ino's body, caressing her soft flesh. Moans escaped from Ino's mouth. Ino was bewildered. She thought she had angered the man. Why was he groping her now?  
"Sir, um..."  
"Shh. Just enjoy it, will you?" as he leaned forward to kiss her.  
And she did...  
...until someone knocked on the door.

Cursing, Asuma gently lifted Ino off his lap. Ino was disappointed as well. "Why did it have to end just before he kissed me?"  
"Who is it?" Asuma shouted.  
"It's Kurenai." She replied.  
"Come in."  
Ino was enraged now. "_She_ dare interrupt my time with Asuma? That bitch." Ino murmured.

Kurenai came in, looking more serene than she was earlier. "Hello dear, have you punished this student like I asked you to?" She sneered at Ino. Ino scowled in return.

"I heard her side of the story and I deem her innocent. Therefore, I have not issued a punishment."  
"What? But she disres-"  
"You may go, Ms. Yamanaka." Asuma smiled at her.

She couldn't stand Kurenai's presence any longer, so she scurried out of the room. Just before she completely shut the door, she could hear the angered voice of Kurenai. She giggled.

It was break time. Ino's face was steadily returning back to normal. She had to discuss what just happened to her best friend, Sakura. She was nowhere to be found. Then she looked in the canteen and saw her, her pink hair standing out from the crowd. "Thank God her hair is pink."

On the way to the canteen, she bumped into Kiba. They never really had a proper conversation with each other, so they both apologised before heading their separate ways. However, on second glance, it seemed like he was going to say something but hesitated at the last minute. Eventually, she caught up with Sakura.  
"Sakura, we need to talk. Immediately." She said.

Before Sakura could say a word, she was dragged by Ino outside the canteen and into an empty space where they could talk privately.  
"Woah, what's up?" she asked, confused.  
"Listen, I..." her face flushed a bright red once again.  
"Are you okay?"  
Before she could reply, the bell rang. Great timing.  
"Um, nevermind. I'll tell you another day. See ya!" she said, running off to her lesson.

She arrived in the changing rooms and quickly changed. P.E was a fun lesson because the teacher never cared. It was mixed, allowing boys and girls to mingle with each other. The majority of students just sit around and have a chat while some actually take part in the sports.

Ino approached Hinata, who was busy staring at Naruto. No surprise there. Hinata was always introverted, keeping to herself the majority of the time.  
"Psst, I see how you're ogling Naruto." Ino said, grinning.  
"Aaaah I..Ino. I didn't realise you were there.."  
"Of course you didn't. You were busy staring at Naruto." She jokingly said.  
They both just laughed.  
"Aah..Ino, look-" Hinata's gaze went straight to Kiba, who was approaching the two, alongside Naruto.  
"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Yo."  
"He..hey."  
"Ino, do you mind if I talk with Hinata privately?" Naruto asked.  
"Sure, go ahead." And the two strolled somewhere tranquil.

The atmosphere grew awkward and heavy. Kiba and Ino were left alone, on their own. They never really spoke to each other except in lessons, but even that is rare itself.  
"Actually, I need to ask you something too." He said.  
"Sure, go for it."  
Kiba looked away, his face turning slightly pink. "Is he blushing?" Ino contemplated.  
"I...like you." Kiba said, his gaze far away from Ino's.  
"Huh..? Sorry, I think I misheard you. Can you say it again?" Ino said, pretending to didn't hear.  
"I like you." Once again, Kiba couldn't muster the courage to look her in the eye.  
"Oh..." Ino said, feeling even more uncomfortable. Neither of them said anything for a while. A few metres away from them were Naruto and Hinata, rejoicing in the arms of their newfound lover. Kiba then broke the silence.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kiba said, finally looking up, staring at her luscious blue eyes.  
"Um...I..." Ino said, feeling guilty of not returning his feelings.  
"It's alright if you don't like me back. But I promise, I won't give up on you." He etched a smile on his face before heading off.  
Dumbstruck, Ino just gaped at Kiba until he was out of view.  
"He...likes me? We hardly even talk!" she had to restrain herself from shouting.

P.E went quicker than she thought. She got changed with alacrity, not caring who stared at her in disbelief. She never usually rushed getting changed. Outside, she ran into Temari, who made her stagger backwards.  
"Bitch, watch where you're going." Temari said, her tone daunting.  
"Oh shut up, you got in my way." Ino replied, showing no sign of weakness.

A slap made its way across Ino's face. Enraged, she punched Temari in the stomach, depriving her of air. Ino was about to knock her out with a punch to the face when she felt someone strangle her neck.  
"What do you think you're doing to my sister you little slag?" Kankuro said, scorn evident in his voice.  
"Putting...her in her place!" Ino said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but not succeeding.  
The hand strangling her loosened and she gasped for air. Looking back, she saw Kiba on the verge of breaking Kankuro's arm.  
"Oi...don't!" he begged.  
"Leave her alone or you'll say bye bye to your arm."  
"Alright alright damn it, let me go!" Kankuro said. Kiba released his grip on his arm and Kankuro scooted towards Temari, humiliated.  
"Are you alright?" Kiba asked.  
"Yeah...Thanks for saving me." Ino replied, grateful for his action.  
"No problem. If you need me, just shout my name and I'll be there instantly." Kiba said, laughing, then walked off.

Arriving home, she immediately went straight to her bed and made herself comfortable for a few hours. Today was full of surprises for her.  
"To be fair, Kiba isn't a bad choice at all" she said, chuckling. Feeling hot, she opened the window and went for a nap.

There you go guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter ~ I'll be updating more frequently so don't worry :D Please review if you can, it really motivates me seeing people like my stories XD 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Free. I'm free. College is finished (..for now, if I don't have to redo the year anyway..) so I'm definitely going to be finishing my stories before summer ends. So **so **sorry about the three year delay (lol I'm such a bastard..) and I do hope you enjoy this chapter – next one will be up very, very soon fosho!

* * *

Ino woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Although she's always trying to stay in shape by controlling her diet, she will occasionally treat herself with some greasy or fatty food – she absolutely loves food. Ino sighed, wishing she could eat without getting fat.

School this week was the same as always – nothing particularly special. The best thing about this week was definitely Mr. Sarutobi joining the school, Ino thought. But Ino is still bugged by one thing that happened on Monday – when she got pulled into Mr. Sarutobi's lap. Had it continued, it would have clearly been the beginning of...a scandal. The first of its kind.

Not one day goes by that Ino doesn't think about what happened. She was a virgin and has never been that close to doing the deed. She hasn't even kissed anyone yet! Why did he do that? Does he like me? What would have happened if Kurenai didn't interrupt? Questions raced through her mind, one after the other, and she had a very difficult time concentrating in class.

But what disturbed her the most was his behaviour in the last few days. They sometimes walk in opposite directions in the corridor but the interaction between them is...non-existent. The first few times Ino was expecting eye contact, at least a smile she thought, but Asuma's expression was stern and unwavered. In class he takes no notice of her and she felt humiliated – used, even. Which made her think...was it all just a dream? Why is he acting like this?

'If only I knew what's going through his mind right now...'

...

Chemistry just finished for Ino. Just as she left the room with the other students, she heard a voice call out 'Ino! Wait up!'

The voice was Kiba's. Ino sighed. Kiba has been trying to talk to her more and more this week. She keeps ending the conversation but he's persistent.

'My life is kinda boring right now,' Ino thought. 'He's annoying at times but he's actually a sweet guy, maybe I should give him a chance...'

She turned and looked at him with a malicious smirk, arms folded.

'You like me right?' She confidently asked. Kiba blushed.

'um, yeah,' he replied.

'Take me on a date then' she boldly said.

Kiba's eyes widened. 'Really? You'd let me take you on one?'

'Yeah,' she chuckled. 'But it better be a good one!'

Kiba grinned.

'Of course! How does 6 pm on Saturday sound?'

'Sounds good,' Ino said.

'Guess I'll see you around then.'

Kiba walked off in the other direction. He was happy Ino wasn't walking the same way as him as he couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

'I guess doing anything to keep busy is better than nothing, I need to keep my mind off of _him_ anyway' Ino contemplated as she walked to her next class.

...

Before Ino knew it, it was already Saturday. Normally she'd hang around with Sakura or Hinata, but Hinata's with Naruto and Sakura is spending more time with Neji. Deep down she's happy for them, but at the same time she longs to be Mr. Sarutobi and she gets jealous very easily.

'Why are my friends suddenly getting to spend time with the guys they like and I'm not!?' She thought. 'it's not fair!'

The date starts at 6 so Ino had a few hours to kill. For some odd reason, she felt compelled to dress nicely. She has no feelings for Kiba, but since it's her first date, she wanted it to go well and she was the one that suggested the date after all. Her mum was delighted to know that she's _finally_ going out on a date and encouraged her to buy a couple of dresses and maybe some shoes and a bag.

After getting dressed, she put a little bit of make-up on and left the house to go to the mall. Despite being fashionable, Ino didn't have anything appropriate to wear to her first date with a guy. Around her girls, she's comfortable wearing leggings, jeans, shirts, and very casual clothing. Surprisingly, she doesn't own any dresses despite having the body to rock every dress she chooses to try on.

A few hours later, carrying two bags of clothes, shoes and other miscellaneous items, she arrived home. With just over an hour left to get ready, she started changing as she took a while to get ready as she still needs to apply make-up. In the end she opted to wear a simple but elegant maroon dress, with matching maroon flat pumps and her new deep purple handbag.

An hour later, she stares upon her reflection in the mirror and smiles. She is genuinely happy how this has all turned out and she feels great about herself.

Then she stops.

'Wait, why am I putting so much effort into this?' She thought to herself, bewildered. 'I don't even like him that way...'

'Well, whatever. I just want to have fun tonight.' She said to her reflection. After using perfume on herself, she said goodbye to her mum and left to meet with Kiba.

...

'Where is he?' Ino looked around their meeting spot. 'I can't find him anywhere...'

Then she turned around and was utterly shocked at what she saw.

* * *

Author's notes: I know you all came for some InoxAsuma action but...don't worry, I haven't turned my back on that idea yet, just keep reading xD  
Hope you liked it, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
